


Benedict is...

by MissLaces



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLaces/pseuds/MissLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I woke up with in my head a couple of months ago, created between dream and reality....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict is...

Benedict is... the man of your dreams, that man you would do anything for. He has a charisma that beats you to the floor. His eyes holds their own universe. Light watery blue when he's sad and deep green when turned on. Different moods and lights makes them shift between every possible colour from blue too golden. 

His hair is a mop of unruly auburn curls. Much like a lion’s mane which goes well with his somehow feline appearance. His cheekbones are high, his chin weak but oh that mouth is to die for! A cupids bow made for letting your fingers touch in amazement, combined with a full under lip made for sucking.   

His neck is long, maybe too long, it doesn't matter. Cruel people tells you he looks like an alien. You give them that, his beauty is of an unusual and unearthly kind. His body is tall and lean but solid, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. 

He's so pale, you come to think of a marble statue but when you feel him he's never cold, he's burning hot with smooth skin, like a baby. His chest is covered in light, almost invisible hair. Still, he's the manliest you'd ever met.  
His voice is deep, like velvety chocolate. Sometimes it purrs in pure delight. You would be fully happy to listen to that voice for all your life...


End file.
